wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Noal Charin
I just wanted to say that to me it is quite certain that Noal is in fact Jain Farstrider, as in Knife of Dreams, when Noal states he is Jain's cousin, he calls Jain a fool, and seems very bitter about the death of his wife. Calling your own cousin a fool isn't a nice thing to do, and there is too the emotion that was visible when he spoke of the wife. When then considering that he is of the right age to have been a young man when Malkier fell to the shadow, I can safely say Noal is Jain. Noal I seem to think is not Jain, nor Graendal's 'old man'. I just get the impression he really is not Jain. What, because he shares a name with him, and because they both traveled the world he HAS to be Jain? Was Robert Kennedy actually JFK? I mean, they both have the name Kennedy, and they were both adored public figures. I bet if you asked him he would've said that he ISN'T JFK, like Noal said he isn't Jain. Isn't it possible that they're similar, but still separate people? I'm not saying he certainly isn't, it's just my impression. Why would everyone jump to the conclusion that he is Jain? Not everyone lies about everything people! Maybe he said he was Jain's cousin because he is in fact -GASP!- Jain's cousin! Just tell me why you jump to such a conclusion. That is, if you have. You know, free talk page and such. So if you think Noal is Jain, why? And about him being Graendal's 'old man', here I must put my foot down. I think many people, as of TGS at least, know he is NOT Graendal's man. How could he be? He'd be dead as of now! When Graendal was balefired out of existance, all of the people she'd Compulsed would be brain dead, like Kerb, the chandler's apprentice from TGS. And don't try to bring that fop Ramshalan into it either. There IS a specific reason he isn't brain dead. He had literally JUST been Compulsed, and the balefire was so powerful, that Graendal was burned out of the pattern from before she even Compulsed him. He and Rand and the others remember it happening because of the time-balefire-paradox-loopy-thingy we all know about, but it was removed from ever actually happening. Thus Ramshalan gets to keep his mind. But Noal, IF he were under Graendal's Compulsion, it would have happened sooo long ago, that even Rand's super balefire wouldn't have made it never happen; Noal would just end up brain dead. Now of course I'm open to other peoples' ideas, but these are my observations. 08:32, August 19, 2010 (UTC)TheAzureKnight :Mostly because Jordan dropped hints like anvils to say he is. -Rrius 08:55, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::WOW. Nice help there. What did he say SPECIFICALLY? I'm sorry if you didn't catch this, but when I ask someone for proof, it helps if they give me proof. Just saying, "Well, I HAVE proof!" is NOT the same as saying "Well, ." 01:44, August 25, 2010 (UTC)TheAzureKnight :::calm down, and no I dont have evidence — fbstj 11:07, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Fans have assumed for so long that Noal was Farstrider that some text should be found for evidence? Maybe more evidence will be included from the Towers of Midnight... I was won over by fan's comments that they are the same person, hopefully by culling the text we can settle this issue. Sincerely Ronmamita 14:17, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Encounters I think Noal (or someone closely matching his description) appears several times prior to joining Mat's group. Can we determine this from the text? ACoS had him at the horse races with the darkfriend woman that tried to kill Mat; then at the house of Black Ajah Aes Sedai; and yet again at the palace leased by Bors (Jaichim Carridin). *If he is under a form of compulsion or influenced by the forsaken then perhaps in ToM his character will have more development. Maybe he will be free from the dark forces or his past in their services be revealed. Ronmamita 15:09, September 24, 2010 (UTC) unknown contributor I don't think this is the appropriate place for all the possibilities . You have a point that it is possible Verin used her form of compulsion on Noal, however, it doesn't appear anywhere in the books that she ever had that opportunity. Perhaps we should remove all the conjecture, regardless how popular, and place them in the forum or alongside prophesies; yet to happen; or mysteries? Just a thought, sincerely Ronmamita 18:40, October 3, 2010 (UTC)